Count on It
by HyuugaAmane
Summary: Myka and HG have a picnic. Very fluffy. Oneshot. My first Warehouse 13 fic. Myka/HG Rated T just to be safe.


**Count on It**

By: HyuugaAmane

Be kind this is my first Warehouse fic.

_Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is not mine no matter how much I wish it was._

* * *

><p>Myka Bering tossed her half eaten sandwich onto the cheap plastic plate that rested on the classically checkered picnic blanket. She leaned back on her elbows and stretched out her long legs. The green grass of summer tickled her toes. A few yards away there was a small pond surrounded by sweeping willow trees, and a family of ducks swam in its crystal waters quacking and flapping contentedly. Overhead the thick foliage of an oak tree filtered out the noonday sun, and, aside from the ducks, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of the wind. Myka sighed. This place was beautiful.<p>

Lounging next to her, chewing on a turkey wrap, was the infamously stunning and occasionally devious H.G. Wells. Myka couldn't believe it had already been four whole months since Mrs. Frederic had shown up in the middle of the night with a horribly emaciated HG. She had unceremoniously dumped the writer on Myka's floor and left with a cryptic, "She's your responsibility now Ms. Bering." At that point, HG had been detained for so long that Myka had been beginning to doubt that she would ever see her fellow agent in person ever again. To see her that night, wasted as she was, had broken Myka's heart all over again.

It had taken a lot of hard work, love, and encouragement, but Myka had gotten HG healthy again. Myka cocked her head to the side to look at the raven haired beauty. She was still a little too thin, and her eyes still looked a little too tired. But HG could function well enough to be reinstated as a Warehouse agent. Granted she wasn't going to be running a marathon anytime soon.

"Myka, is there something wrong?" HG gave her a quizzical look.

"Hmmm?"

"You were staring," she explained and took another bite of her wrap. A bit of sauce dripped onto her cheek.

"Was I?" Myka smiled. Reaching over, she wiped the sauce from Helena's cheek with her thumb. Myka brought it to her lips and licked it clean, "Do you really mind?"

HG laughed and her dark eyes twinkled mischievously, "Not at all, Darling."

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping," she brushed a stray strand of curly hair from her face. When she saw the look HG was fixing her with, Myka blushed.

Wrap long forgotten, HG stretched out and let her fingers trail along the outline of Myka's jaw. Myka sighed at the contact but she kept her eyes locked with Helena's. HG's fingers travelled across Myka's cheek bones, to the tip of her nose, and finally settled on her lips. The feel of HG's fingers tracing the curve of her lips sent a tingle down's Myka's spine. Helena seemed to know exactly how she was affecting her. It was all in that devilish smirk of hers.

Slowly, Helena leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Myka's lips. When she pulled away, she almost looked unsure of herself, "Was that okay?"

Myka laughed, "You're asking me this now? After we've slept together?"

"I suppose it was a silly question."

"You think?" Myka retorted with a chuckle. She stopped when she noticed HG wasn't laughing, "Helena, yes, it was okay."

HG didn't respond so Myka kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss like the one Helena had just given her. No, this was full of passion and lots of tongue which HG returned almost immediately. When they came up for air, Myka rested her forehead against HG's enjoying the feeling of skin against skin.

"That was brilliant", HG breathed.

"I can think of at least five times when it was better."

Helena raised her eyebrow at Myka, "Well, we'll have to fix that now won't we?"

Myka pushed Helena to her back and straddled the writer, "Yes, I think we will." HG captured her lips in a kiss.

Then a metallic buzzing rang out. The two stopped what they were doing and both glared at Myka's bag. The agents considered ignoring the Farnsworth, but decided better of it. If they didn't answer, Artie would probably come looking.

"He's such a party pooper," HG pouted.

Myka smiled and stole a quick kiss from Helena's lips, "We can finish this later."

"In the bedroom?"

"Count on it," Myka smirked.


End file.
